warriors_wiki_of_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
MistClan
Hello! And welcome to MistClan! We live in a marshy forest. I hope you can join us! Ask in the comments! (This Clan is owned Berry) Please include this information: Name: Pelt & Eye Color: Rank: Personality: Family: ''(Must be a cat that already exists. Please ask others if the cat you want to be their family isn't yours.)'' Others *'VineClan' *'StreamClan' *'YewClan' Differences *Med cats get 8 lives Events *Goldenpaw passed her assesment. When her ceremony is is undecided. *It is late Leaf-fall, almost Leaf-bare. *Whiteclaw is an expecting queen to Rapidbreath's first and last kits. Intoduction In a dark forest with scattered Marshes is home to MistClan. They are strong-willed and full of pride. They don't like to fight but will protect every piece of grass on their stretch of territory. The border between them and VineClan is a Thunderpath while the one between StreamClan is a small border of stones. Territory In the center of a marshy forest the thick dense trees, a clearing surrounded by stones is the MistClan '''camp. '''Camp: '''a wide sandy clearing surrounded by rock walls. '''Leader's Den: '''a white rock with lichen hanging down in the entrance. '''Snow Rock: '''a white rock in which the leader makes announcements and the deputy sorts patrols; leaders den '''Deputy's den: a bramble den with lichen hanging in the entracne Medicine Cat's den: '''deputy's den but a tiny bit bigger and without the lichen '''Medicine Cat Apprentice's den: '''Medicine den but smaller '''Warrior's den: a rock den with dips in the ground for nests Apprentice's den: '''warriors den but smaller '''Nursery: '''a rock den with vines on the in and outside; the floor is covered in moss '''Elder's den: a honey suckle bush with beautiful flowers Members Leader: Talonstar- dark gray tom with black claws and green eyes (Son of Snowfur and Deadtail) {Mate: Featherflight} 8''/9 lives (Berry)'' Deputy: Featherflight- light gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and beautiful golden eyes. She is fiercely protective of her clan and is kind to anybody unless their and enemy. {Mate: Talonstar} (Apprentice: Goldenpaw) (Berry) Medicine cat: Scarredpool- russet tom with blue eyes and a scarred pelt. He is great with herbs and fighting. 5/8lives ('''''Berry)'' '''Medicine Cat Apprentice: Badgersky- black and white striped she-cat with sky blue eyes. She still has yet to receive 8 lives. She is gentle, sweet, and caring. (Berry) Warriors: Dovefeather- large, sleek pale gray she-cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and stunning blue eyes. She is intelligent and dignified, and isn't the friendliest of cats. (Ember) Firelight- muscular, large bright ginger tom with tabby stripes, large paws, and green eyes. He is aggressive and clever, and is amazing with battle tactics. (Apprentice: 'Graypaw) (Ember) '''Frostgaze -' muscular grey tom with darker grey paws and ear tip with bright blue eyes. He is fierce but kind and intellegent. He is a skilled fighter. (Mate: Cloudstep) (Frosty) '''Gorsedeer-large, pale silver tabby tom with dark stripes and amber eyes. He is determined, strong-willed, and head-strong. (Apprentice: Softpaw) (Berry) Hawkflight- black and brown tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes. He is proud, strong, and is a natural leader.(Son of Wolftail) (Berry) Berryspirit- creamy colored tom with blue eyes and a short tail. He is stubborn, sharp-tongued, and hot-headed. (Mentor: Whiteclaw) Moonfrost- tall, slender, beautiful white she-cat with gray dapples and blue eyes. She is kind and forgiving, and always tries to see the best in cats. (Ember) Blacktail- muscular ginger tom with an all-black tail and green eyes. He is fierce, aggressive, and argumentative. (Ember) Streamheart- blue mottled she-cat with green eyes and a white blaze. She is sweet, condsiderate, and fierce. (Mate: Snakedance) (Berry) Snakedance- brown tabby tom with light yellow eyes and a white paws and muzzle. He is loving to his mate, fierce to his enemies, and generous to any else. (Mate: Streamheart) (Berry) Cherryrose- cream mottled she-cat with blue eyes. She is motherly, lively, and tireless. She has a crush on Snakedance but never shows it and waits to see what will happen in the future. (Berry) Twilightclaw- beautiful black and white she-cat with brown eyes. She is stubborn, hard-headed, smart, and kind. Apprentices: Goldenpaw- white she-cat with golden stripes and green eyes. She kin of Scarredpool. She is always sweet but can be aggressive and fierce.(Mentor: Featherflight) (Icefern) Graypaw- small, ruffled gray tom with a black muzzle and yellow eyes. He is friendly, funny, and quick on his feet. (Mentor: Firelight) (Ember) Softpaw- light gray she-cat with soft fur, blue eyes, and a fluffy, feathery tail. She is friendly, determined, and strong. She loves to be with Hawkpaw revealing to her mentor that she has a crush on him but won't be his mate knowing he has his sight set on another she-cat. She often helps out and doesn't like cats who boast or whine too much. (Mentor: Gorsedeer) (Berry) Queens: Wolftail- fluffy-tailed gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest' underbelly, muzzle, and paws. She is loyal to friendship and never wants to go against the warrior code but can't bare the thought of meeting her friend's and mate in battle. (Daughter of Snowfur and Deadtail) (Berry) Cloudstep -''' a bright ginger she-cat with white paws and light brown eyes. She is sweet and cares about every cat in her clan and treates them like her kits. (Mate: Frostgaze) (Frosty) '''Whiteclaw- white she-cat with blue eyes and a fluffy tail. She is kind and fierce. (Berry) Kits: Jaykit- a grey tom with golden striped and green eyes. He is sarcastic determined and proud. He is also blind. (Son of Cloudstep and Frostgaze) (Berry) Featherkit- a light grey she-cat with a white tipped tail and light blue eyes. She is kind, carring and shy. (Daughter of Cloudstep and Frostgaze) (Frosty) Sunkit- bright ginger tom with grey ear tips and hazel eyes. He is aggresive, fierce and mischevious. (Son of Cloudstep and Frostgaze) (Frosty) Tigerkit- a beautiful brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, black lining on the back of her ears with white in the center. She is sweet, fierce, and energetic. She is very talkative, and friendly too. She has sharp teeth and claws. She is one of the largest and strongest kits in the nursery. Her canine teeth are very sharp and long. (Daughter of Wolftail) (Berry) Ashkit - a grey tom with brown paws and ear tips with brown eyes. He is calm and shy but also adventurous. (Son of Wolftail) (Frosty) Elders: Snowfur- white she-cat with a black tail tip and blue eyes. She is bossy, aggressive, and stubborn. {Mate: Deadtail} (Berry) Deadtail- brown tom with a broken tail and gray eyes. He was formerly a loner. He is stubborn, sweet, and friendly. {Mate: Snowfur} (Berry) '' Cats outside of Clans'' Loners: Rogues: Kittypets: 'RPG' (Remember to sign with 4 ~'s!) ---- Hawkpaw walked out of the apprentices den adn yawned. Another cold morning. he thought shivering as an icy leaf-bare wind blew. Talonstar was on the Snow Rock watching his can emerge from their dens. Hawkpaw fluffed up his fur to try to block off the cold wind and turned his head. "Goldenpaw don't forget that we have to go on a patrol today." He said trying not to sound as if the wind had chilled him to much. Berryheart7 (talk) 22:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It's too cold to just stand around," she replied, then added, to herself, "How can I forget?" Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 22:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkpaw sighed and went to get something to eat. He sat down and wondered when his assessment would be. Well let's wait and see he thought silently eating his mouse. Berryheart7 (talk) 22:57, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Come on, Graypaw! Wake up!" The apprentices turned to see Firelight standing at the entrance to the apprentices' den, with his head unseen inside it. "Time for training!" ♢ Embe tar ♢ 03:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkpaw sighed and finished his meal. He got up asked his leader if they could join Graypaw and Firelight and went over to them. "Hawkpaw would like to join you. Is that alright?" Berryheart7 (talk) 00:06, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Firelight brought his head back out and backed up from the entrance to the den, with Graypaw padding out sleepily. "Of course, Talonstar!" ♢ Embe tar ♢ 03:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkpaw seemed a bit too focused on training today which really suprised Talsonstar as he is usually full of energy and focused on when he becomes a warrior. Berryheart7 (talk) 04:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- When Firelight paused training for a short break, Graypaw whispered into Hawkpaw's ear, "Hey, what's with you? You're so... focused." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 01:57, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I heard Talonstar say I might become a warrior tonight!" He whispered back. Berryheart7 (talk) 17:44, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That's great!" Graypaw exclaimed. Then his eyes narrowed. "But then I'm stuck with Berrypaw. He's not all that nice to me." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 19:30, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkpaw looked thoughtful. "He is the second oldest apprentice and is pretty much done with training.. I can ask Talonstar and Whiteclaw if they could make him a warrior." He suggested.Berryheart7 (talk) 19:46, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Graypaw sighed. "I guess. I'm fine with being alone in training, but I'd like someone to talk to during downtime." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 04:48, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Maybe Softpaw would like to train with you?" He suggested. The she-cat was very friendly and very interesting to talk too.Berryheart7 04:50, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- (There's no Softpaw in the members. :P Are you going to make her?) "Maybe." Graypaw shrugged, then his ears pricked as Talonstar called them back to resume training. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 04:54, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkpaw turned back to Focused and padded over to them. Softpaw's sweet scent drifted in the air along with fresh-kill. This stated that she came back from hunting. Talonstar watched his apprentice strive to becoming a great warrior and felt very please with himself.Berryheart7 05:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frostgaze hopped into the nursery with prey in his mouth happily he went over to his mate and offered it to her. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 05:36, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wolftail slept though she was lightning taking a nap so she could hear everything around her still. Berryheart7 05:40, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh, hey, Softpaw," Graypaw greeted her, with a hint of embarrassment in his mew. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 05:44, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- She waved her tail in greeting looked at Hawkpaw and continued to skip back to camp.Berryheart7 05:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- When the sun started dipping below the horizon, Talonstar called the training to a halt. "We'll work more on your claw-and-swipe tomorrow, Graypaw," Firelight told his apprentice. "That definitely needs work." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 23:53, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawklight and Berryspirit, the two new warriors, went over to Graypaw and Softpaw. The gray she-cat seemed happy to called her crush by his new name. "Hey Hawk''flight''!" She mewed happily. She licked his shoulder showing her affection for him. He replied with a friendly flick of his tail to her shoulder, showing that she thought of them as friends and friends only. Softpaw then backed up to stand beside Graypaw. She seemed a bit sad after that. Berryheart7 02:17, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cloudstep trotted out of the nursery happil "I think i'll go for a walk.." She purred to herself as she walked out of camp tail flicking from side to side. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 06:12, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Whiteclaw was nearby. She stood at the place where she and Rapidbreath became mates. Tears fell from her eyes as she silently spoke to her dead mate. She stopped talking to him and then looked down wishing she was with her mate right now.♠Talonstar∞Leader of the Mist♠ 06:19, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cloudstep walked over to her and pressed her nose to the she-cats shoulder. "Would you like to go on a walk with me?" She asked in a soft voice "To get your mind off things?" I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 06:24, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- She looked up at the queen. "Sure." She stood up, feeling a bit weighed down by her growing belly. She remembered her kits and decided to check with the medicine cat later.♠Talonstar∞Leader of the Mist♠ 06:33, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cloudstep smiled and began to walk "Its very nice out tonight, dont you think?" She asked with her head held high as she took a deep breath. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 06:41, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- She nodded. "Can I tell you something?" She meowed. She was finally going to tell someone about the last thing Rapidbreath knew about his mate.♠Talonstar∞Leader of the Mist♠ 06:46, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Graypaw glanced sideways at Softpaw, and whispered, "Why do you look so sad?" ♢ Embe tar ♢ 18:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hawkflight doesn't seem to really care that I exist.." she sighed to him.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 18:19, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh..." ''I don't really know what goes on in a she-cat's mind when they like someone... "Well, he must've talked to you sometime during his training. Do you, er-" Graypaw coughed. "-like him?" ♢ Embe tar ♢ 18:22, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- She looked at Hawkflight and Goldenpaw talking. "I used to.. until now." She mewed quietly watching them.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 18:24, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ah." ''What a mouse-brain you are, Hawkflight! There's a cat right under your nose that likes you and now you're hanging about with Goldenpaw! "Hawkflight can be a little distant." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 18:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkflight stifled a purr. ~~ Softpaw looked at Graypaw. "Gorsedeer says that I can go hunting and bring a friend tomorrow." The light apprentice mewed. -- ♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 18:30, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh, that's cool," Graypaw commented. "Who're you going to bring?" ♢ Embe tar ♢ 19:06, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well.." she began. "I was wondering if you would like to go."♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 21:17, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sure! I'll go with you," Graypaw answered cheerfully. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 00:14, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Softpaw cast one sad glance at Hawkflight and yawned. "I'm going to sleep, meet me at the camp entrance at Sunhigh." She mewed as she slowly dragged her tail to the apprentices den.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 00:49, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- (The next day) Graypaw awoke suddenly, sunlight streaming down onto his face. Peeking outside, he saw that it was almost sunhigh. Dear StarClan! I've overslept! Fox dung fox dung fox dung-'' He nearly hurt himself as he scrambled up and scurried outside, his eyes wide. He skidded to a halt beside Softpaw, flanks heaving. "Hey... Soft... paw... Came just... in time..." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 05:13, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- She blinked and said, "Great StarClan! Where's the fire?" She shook her fur and let him catch his breath before turning to leave.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 05:21, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Goldenpaw padded up to Featherflight. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 20:29, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Featherflight yawned and looked at her apprentice. "Hello Goldenpaw." She mewed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 20:40, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "When can I have my assessment?" she asked. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 20:41, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- When do you want your assessment?" She asked standing up.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 20:42, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Now?" she suggested. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 20:44, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- She nodded and padded to Talonstar's den. Soon she came out and nodded to Goldenpaw to follow her as she left camp.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 20:47, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Goldenpaw followed. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 20:49, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- They arrived at a small clearing. Featherflight turned to her apprentice. "Attack me." She mewed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 20:53, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Goldenpaw quickly scanned Featherflight. She pounced, landing behind Featherflight. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 21:05, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Featherflight spun around and kicked at her paws with her back legs.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 21:08, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Goldenpaw got back up and dove under Featherflight, hooking her paws around her legs, pulling them out from under her. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 21:11, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- She gasped out of breath and stared proudly at her apprentice.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 21:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Is that all?" Goldenpaw asked, somewhat tense. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 21:15, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hunting." She mewed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 21:17, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What do you want me to catch?"she asked. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 21:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Anything" she replied. "Just be back here by Sunhigh." She flicked her tail to the sky. She had sometime to catch enough prey and be back directly on time.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 21:23, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Graypaw quickly scented and caught a mouse nibbling a nut at the roots of a tree. He buried it to collect later. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 22:30, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Softpaw caught a squirrel and put it under a bush.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 23:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- The apprentices quickly built up a large supply of fresh-kill. After several more pieces of prey were caught, Graypaw felt a sense of accomplishment. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 02:30, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Gorsedeer isn't there) Softpaw seemed very please with herself.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 02:36, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Goldenpaw only had two lizards, which she buried by a nearby tree. She heard a rustling nearby, and thought it was a mouse. She crouched, silently crept towards the noise, and pounced. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:13, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Oops, I'm a derp :P) "Think we should haul all this back to camp" Graypaw asked, amusement in his voice. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 03:15, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Goldenpaw felt something... scaly instead of fur and realized it was a snake. Realizing that, she quickly killed it. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:29, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Featherflight wondered how Goldenpaw's hunt was doing. ~~ Softpaw nodded and began to pick up.prey.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 03:55, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Goldenpaw returned to camp with a snake, two lizards, and a shrew. ''Did I do good...? Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:04, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Featherflight and Talonstar waited for her.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 04:09, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Goldenpaw placed what she caught on the fresh-kill pile, then padded towards them. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:15, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Featherflight purred "Great job!" Talonstar nodded and mewed in agreement.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 14:24, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Softpaw was staring off into space, and Graypaw padded over to her. "Softpaw? Are you there?" ♢ Embe tar ♢ 22:06, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What? Oh uh yeah I'm here.." she mewed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 23:21, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Graypaw chuckled softly. "So, do you want to haul all this back to camp to show our mentors?" ♢ Embe tar ♢ 06:07, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- She nodded and picked up as much prey as she could.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 15:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Goldenpaw looked up to Featherflight. "So... Did I pass?" Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:30, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- She nodded. Talonstar smiled at the apprentice. "Now tell me. A warrior now or later?"♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 18:37, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Berry's Clans Category:Active